Angel or Demon?
by Catakira
Summary: Halloween inunda las calles de una de las islas donde han ido a parar los Mugiwara y se ven arrastrados (Por Luffy) a la gran fiesta que se celebra en la plaza de la ciudad. Todos tienen sus disfraces, unos más curiosos que otros.


_**¿Angel or Demon?**_

Después de una semana de soportar a su senchou, los Mugiwara ya podrían descansar tranquilos esa noche, pues el día que Luffy tanto había esperado ya estaba ahí. Y no, no hablamos de Navidad o de algún cumpleaños, si no de Halloween. Sí, resultaba algo extraño el que Luffy estuviera esperando con ganas una fiesta no tan conocida por las islas del Grand Line (Es más, era la primera vez que oía hablar de ella.) Pero durante esa semana habían estado anclados en una isla donde ese día se celebraba por todo lo alto.

Las casas y las calles se encontraban completamente decoradas de arriba abajo y la gente no paraba de hablar de sus disfraces o de lo que harían. Los niños, por lo general, iban de casa en casa pidiendo dulces, mientras los jóvenes iban a una fiesta que se organizaba en la plaza de la ciudad.

Y es por esto que todos los miembros de nuestra banda se encontraban pululando por esa misma plaza. El sol se había puesto hacía ya un rato y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, completamente llena. La gente bailaba al son de la música que flotaba por el aire, disfrazados de todo tipo de seres o animales. Bueno, no todos estaban disfrazados, Brook iba igual que siempre ya que tampoco necesitaba nada para ir por ahí dando miedo.

Zoro se encontraba en una esquina, como siempre hacía en todas las fiestas de la banda o ajenas, bebiendo de su botella de sake mientras se maldecía por dejarse engañar por Nami para que se pusiera un disfraz.

Y es que el kenshi, nuestro espadachín silencioso y discreto, observaba a sus nakama (Todos disfrazados) vestido solo con sus pantalones, unas cuantas vendas rodeándole el cuerpo y unas orejas y cola de tigre asomando sobre su cabeza y en la parte baja de su espalda. (No preguntéis porqué va así.)

Miró a su alrededor, como sus nakama comían, bailaban o se dejaban llevar por la música. Luffy llevaba una corona sobre su Mugiwaraboshi y un abrigo sobre los hombros con el título de "Pirate King" en la espalda. Nami, a su lado, observaba como engullía la comida, llevaba una coronita algo más pequeña, de color dorado, y un vestido blanco pomposo, parecido a uno de novia. Zoro no pudo evitar soltar un bufido y una risa ante la escena.

Por su parte, Sanji, vestido como un principe, en opinión de Zoro, muy afeminado, pululaba alrededor de las meccen de la zona adulándolas a la vez que babeaba ante los particulares, y cortos, disfraces que llevaban. Usopp, vestido de valiente guerrero, estaba subido sobre el lomo de Chopper, que iba en su Walk Point y con una armadura que dejaba vía libre para sus cuernos.

Franky se había colocado un sombrero de la Marina y se paseaba por ahí autonombrándose Almirante mientras Brook tocaba felizmente su música junto al resto de la banda de la ciudad que ya parecía haberse curado del espanto de ver un esqueleto vivo andando por la calle.

-Bonito disfraz, kenshi-san.- Dijo con tono calmado la voz de Robin a su espalda. -¿Tora o momia?

-Se podría decir que una mezcla de las dos.- Murmuró el peliverde. - ¿No es un poco cliché?- Observó de arriba abajo a la morena.

Robin vestía un pequeño vestido negro de cuero, sin mangas, mostrando un tremendo escote, y cuya falda, algo más ancha, llegaba hasta justo por encima de las rodillas. El hecho de que llevara unos cuernitos, unas uñas largas y un brazalete en el hombro, formado básicamente de pequeños demonios, además de unas alas negras en la espalda y las uñas pintadas del mismo color, indicaba que esa noche iba disfrazada de Akuma.

-¿Cliché, Zoro?- Dijo una voz a la espalda del kengou, obligándole a darse la vuelta. Sonrió socarrón al encontrarse a Robin observándole con sus profundos ojos azules. -No creo que nadie en la fiesta lleve algo parecido a esto.

Robin _fleur _llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con unas mangas que se abrían en los codos. La falda era parecida a la de la verdadera Robin, ancha, y le llegaba justo sobre las rodillas. A su espalda, que quedaba descubierta gracias al vestido, llevaba un par de alas blancas, hechas de plumas, y sobre la cabeza un halo dorado que se sostenía con una pequeña corona decorada con unos colgantes que caían sobre su frente.

-No.- Admitió el peliverde. -Pero tal vez sea porque nadie de la ciudad puede hacer florecer una versión de sigo misma como si nada.- Vio como ambas Robin reían ligeramente y él sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué te parece, Zoro?- Murmuró Angel Robin mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí misma. -¿Me queda bien?- Rió ligeramente.

-Yo prefiero como me queda este.- Dijo ahora Demon Robin, poniéndose al lado de ella misma y colocando las manos sobre las caderas. -¿No lo crees así, kenshi-san?

Zoro no pudo evitar sonreir mientras le daba un último trago al sake que llevaba en la mano. Se levantó del banco, encaminándose hacia la barra libre que había en medio de la plaza, cuando sintió como alguien le cogía de la mano.

-¿A dónde vas, Zoro?- Dijo Angel Robin mientras se pegaba a la espalda de él, rodeándole con los brazos.

-Aún no has decidido cual prefieres, kenshi-san.- Esta vez habló Demon Robin, pegándose también al kengou, pero a su pecho, mientras acariciaba la cicatriz de él con la llema de los dedos.

El peliverde frunció el ceño, algo desconcertado ante las acciones de ambas Robin, mientras sentía las uñas de Demon Robin clavársele en la espalda y la llema de los dedos de Angel Robin acariciarle la cicatriz del pecho.

-Entonces dinos, Zoro…

-¿Cuál prefieres, kenshi-san…?

_Angel o Demon?_

_**¡Feliz halloween!**_

**¿Quién diría que acabaría esto justo el día de halloween? Lo cierto es que estoy en clase de inglés. XD Como zoy ingleza, acabo de terminar un examen y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana. :3**

**Pues eso, que no me creía que lo acabaría para hoy… *Suspira* Quedan tres minutos para la hora del segundo patio y en cuanto llegue a casa lo publicaré. :3**

**Deciros que probablemente tenga segundo capi lemmon. (No prometo nada así que lo pondré en "Complete") Pero solo si acabo el que tengo aún a medias. **

**En fin, domou arigatou por leer y espero veros pronto por aquí, en cuanto publique el lemmon. XD Pues eso, nos vemos pronto, ¡un abrazo y muchos cariños!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
